Super Glooper
Reviews Summary C+VG Issue 3 Super Glooper and Meteorites ''are the latest arcade games to come out of the Supersoft stable and excellent games they are too! Both are written in machine code (like all Supersoft arcade games) which means of course, that they are very fast and get faster with every level you survive. ''Super Glooper was inspired by the popular Puckman game you'd spend 20p on in the amusement arcades. The object is to move round a maze, "glooping" all of the little dots in the maze. After a certain number of dots have been "glooped", the glooper eaters, which have been penned up in the centre of the maze, will come after you. The number at the top of the maze tells you how many eaters will be released. When you clear the maze of dots, more eaters will be released to hunt you. Once the eaters have been released, there are two ways to escape: first you can leave the maze by one of two exits and reappear on the opposite side, luckily, the eaters cannot follow! You can also "gloop" one of the four larger dots at the corners of the maze, the eaters change colour and rush off; this is your chance to eat them and gain extra points but you'll have to be quick because they change back and chase you again. If you "gloop" an eater it returns to the pen ready to fight again! You have three gloopers per game. This game will certainly get the old heart rate going. The object of Meteorites ''is to defend your seven moon bases against a savage meteorite attack. Your only defence is a single laser cannon, directed of course by the numeric key pad. I found it very difficult at first but it shouldn't take you long to master the technique. The meteorites will come at you in waves of six, as the level increases, they come thicker and faster, and of course the higher the level, the higher the points gained when you hit one! However, if you should miss one and it smashes into the surface of the planet you lose points and a base — should it hit one. There's a nice visual effect in this game, when a meteorite does hit the surface the mountain range on the screen shakes. After you've destroyed the first wave you will be awarded an extra base and the level of play goes up! Apparently something happens after the fifth level, but as I've never managed to reach the fourth level I can't tell you what it is, at the moment anyway! Both ''Super Glooper and Meteorites ''have good sound effects. Two excellent games with excellent graphics to keep the whole family amused tor hours (if your fingers can keep up the pace). Both run on an 8K Pet and cost £8 plus V.A.T. each. Personal Computing Today Issue 1 Writer: Ron Harris The inevitable PET “Packman” is here to amaze and amuse you – and drive the family mad with the weird sound effects. By now the entire Universe must know how these games are played. If you don't then read the review of “Jelly Monsters” in this article and lose 100 points for being anti-social and no fun anymore. In this version, the monsters are rather boring little squares which move relentlessly toward you once freed from their central reservation by you eating too many dots. Overall the game is probably as faithful a rendition of the arcade game as is possible on the PET. Unfortunately, this inevitably means that the graphics are limited and by comparison with other machine versions, this one is somewhat dull. I found the control keys awkward to use and remember and this made high scores difficult to achieve, at least at first. (I will ''not be beaten...) One gripe. It's boring having to go back through the long and tedious instructions when you want to play again. Pointless in a program this well written. I think this will prove a popular PET program, if only because any serious software collector has to have a version of the world's most popular arcade game! News C+VG Issue 1 An addictive new Pet game will keep you glued to screens trying to avoid fast-moving monsters. Avid fans of the Mazeman or Puckman arcade game, who also happen to own a Pet, will be eager to try this rather different version in their homes. Called Super Glooper, the object is to gobble-up as many monsters as you can. A difficult job because they move very quickly and can turn on a heel suddenly while you are in hot pursuit of them and without hesitation will eat you up. The hectic chase takes place in a maze with points being scored for swallowing-up dots along the path and for monsters which you catch up with and manage to devour. The Gloopers travel that much faster than you can go and the game has been written in machine code to give it extra speed. It is available from Pet software supplier Supersoft, costing £8.00. Advert First in our new range of ARCADE style games for the PET, SUPER GLOOPER will have you on the edge of your seat. Your task is to clear the screen of little dots scattered in a maze, but WATCH OUT FOR THE GLOOPER EATERS, they're liable to escape from their pen and come after you. You've got to be very nimble with the eaters on your trail. Best bet is to make for one of the four corners where (unless you've been there before) you will find a much larger dot which refreshes the parts that other dots cannot reach! Now you've got the glooper eaters on the run — catch one and you'll earn a bonus, but you must be quick, because any moment they'll recover from their shock and come after YOU! SUPERSOFT arcade games are written in machine code for speed and run on all 40 column PETs with BASIC 2, 3 or 4 At just £8 plus VAT, they're really good value and you won't find a more exhilarating game at any price! We've more great games on the way — including some for the 8032 and VIC-20! Category:PET Games Category:Supersoft Category:C+VG Reviews Category:Personal Computing Today Reviews